superpoderesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Manipulação do Som
A é o poder de manipular som e ondas sonoras. É um sub-poder da Manipulação de Onda, bem como uma variação da Manipulação de Energia Cinética. Oposta à Manipulação do Silêncio. Outros Nomes *Manipulação Sonora *Manipulação de Ondas Sônicas *Manipulação de Ondas Sonoras *Manipulação de Áudio *Controle do Som *Controle Sonoro/Sônico *Fonocinese *Acusticinese *Audiocinese *Echocinese *Sinocinese *Sonocinese Capacidades O usuário pode criar, formar e manipular o som. Ele pode imitar, intensificar, silenciar e distorcer, bem como deformar, fortalecer, ecoar, acelerar e diminuir o som, usando-o como uma poderosa força física e movimento de alta velocidade. Em baixas frequências, o som é potencialmente fatal para os seres vivos, causando danos internos, enquanto que as altas frequências não pode ser ouvido por humanos normais, mas pode ser usado para efeitos de sonar. Uma vez que as vibrações sonoras podem viajar através do ar, terra, água e qualquer forma de meio, a defesa usando barreiras físicas é difícil. As vibrações também podem afetar a nível molecular. Em essência, o som é uma arma invisível, mortal e uma ferramenta versátil. Habilidades *Aceleração de Ondas Sonoras *Criar/gerar, absorver e modificar a intensidade, e o tom dos sons, até níveis destrutivos. *Manipulação de Frequência limitada (ajustando a melodia de som e vibrações produzidas) **Contra-Vibração **Geração de Terremotos (liberando ondas sonoras para o solo) **Aceleração Molecular *Emissão de Vibração *Construções Fonocinéticas *Voo Fonocinético **Voo Supersônico *Absorção de Som **Inaudibilidade **Silenciamento **Anulação de Som *Amplificação de Som **Campo de Amplificação de Som *Ataques de Som *Contenção de Som *Conversão de Som *Imunidade Sonora *Manipulação de Voz **Oni-Tom **Persuasão **Projeção de Voz **Replicação Vocal Afetar aqueles que ouvem: *Emissão de Chamados *Canção da Morte *Voz Empática *Grito Temível *Persuasão *Canto de Sereia *Indução de Sono *Indução de Vertigem Ao adquirir sentidos finamente sintonizados ao som: *Ecolocalização *Audição Melhorada/Super Audição *Detecção de Mentira (ouvindo o batimento cardíaco de alguém) *Intuição do Ritmo *Detecção de Som Técnicas *Combate Fonocinético *Teletransporte Fonocinético *Aura Sonora *Empoderamento do Som *Fisiologia Sonora Variações *Personificação do Som *Manipulação de Mantra *Manipulação da Música *Manipulação do Silêncio *Manipulação de Vibração Limitações *Distância, massa e precisão dependem do conhecimento, habilidade e força do usuário. *Som requer um meio para percorrer, como ar, terra ou água, embora possa ser praticamente qualquer coisa. *Anulação de Som pode anular os poderes do usuário. *Os usuários de Imunidade Sonora ou Absorção de Som são imunes ou altamente resistentes. Usuários *'Garra Sônica' - Em Marvel Comics *'Banshee' - Em Marvel Comics *'Galactus' - Em Marvel Comics *'Soprano' - Em Marvel Comics *'Canário Negro' - Em DC Comics *'Banshee Prateada' - Em DC Comics *'Vibro' - Em DC Comics *'Pureza' - Em Supergirl *'Sindel' - Em Mortal Kombat *'Mori no Ongakuka Cranberry' (ou só Cranberry) - Em Magical Girl Raising Project *'Valéria Ferreira' - Em Patrulha Salvadora *'Treinador Boomer/Sonic Boom' - Em Sky High: Super Escola de Heróis *'Danny Phantom' - Em Danny Phantom *'Dosu Kinuta' - Em Naruto *'Menma' - Em Naruto *'Tayuya' - Em Naruto *'Kin Tsuchi' - Em Naruto *'Zaku Abumi' - Em Naruto *'Kojō Akatsuki' - Em Strike the Blood *'Motoki Yaze' - Em Strike the Blood *'Shrade Elan' - Em Aquarion Evol *'Yuuki Tenpouin' - Em Code: Breaker *'Miku Izuyoi' - Em Date A Live *'Cobra' - Em Fairy Tail *'Boze' - Em Fairy Tail *'Lullaby' - Em Fairy Tail *'Koichi Hirose' - Em As Bizarras Aventuras de JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable *'Sandman' - Em As Bizarras Aventuras de JoJo: Steel Ball Run *'Orange Rose' - Em Kiss of Rose Princess *'Gannon' - Em The Seven Deadly Sins *'Sasame' - Em Pretear *'Taiju Ooki' - Em Takamagahara *'Zebra' - Em Toriko *'Eco Eco' - Em Ben 10 *'Eco Eco Supremo' - Em Ben 10 *'Eco Eco Supremo Sapiente' - Em Ben 10 *'Musa' - Em O Clube das Winx *'Raijin Edward' - Em One Piece *'Bree Davenport' - Em Lab Rats *'El Drago' - Em One Piece *'Cosmina' - Em Akame ga Kill! *'Lisa Simpson' - Em The Simpson Game *'Banshee' - Em Warframe *'Hizashi Yamada' - Em Boku no Hero Galeria Ultimate Echo Echo's Sound.png|Eco Eco Supremo (Ben 10) pode produzir e controlar ondas de rádio, ondas sonoras que podem ser usadas e existir mesmo no vácuo do espaço. Arquivo:The-simpsons-game-20071029050848375-000.jpg|Lisa Simpson (The Simpson Game) derrotando golfinhos com um saxofone. Manipulação do Som Canário Negro.jpg|Canário Negro (DC Comics) pode gerar poderosas ondas sônicas através do seu Grito da Canário, as quais podem até mesmo dobrar metais devido a sua potência. Scream Queen Co2E.jpg|Scream Queen (Crisis on Two Earths: Crime Syndicate Earth) emite poderosas ondas sonoras de suas cordas vocais jajav.jpg|Koichi Hirose (As Bizarras Aventuras de JoJo) en:Sound Manipulation Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Poderes Cinéticos Categoria:Poderes Sonoros Categoria:Poderes Sobrenaturais Categoria:Poderes para Combate Categoria:Manipulações